Ahderanga
Bleed |weaknesses = Fire |creator = BoredBurrito }}Ahderanga (アデランガ, Aderanga) is a Fanged Beast. Physiology The Ahderanga is an ape-like monster with large antlers and dark blue fur. It secretes out a pheromone that attracts others of its species from the bony protrusions that come out of its elbows. To impress other mates it stands on its hind legs and shows off its vivid red belly pattern and red-blue snout and to intimidate other monsters it has its thick arms and tail that can easily crack a boulder. Behaviour It is not rare for an Ahderanga couple to split in search of another partner after they have produced young, with the baby being able to locate its mother and father should it ever be in need of them. This process continues even in old age. Ahderanga hold in high estimation those with more pungent pheromones, as they have been mixed with many other Ahderanga and display a mating prowess, and thus allows older Ahderanga to be fed by others. However, this thick smell has its downsides. It is not rare to see insect nests on older Ahderanga's bodies. These are nests of a rather particular pesky breed of Neopteron, who make up for their size with their speed. When Ahderanga sleep, these Neopterons will silently build nests on their horns or under their heads. The Ahderanga have a deep loathing for their insectoid guests. It not only makes the unattractive to potential mates but also makes it less likely to receive assistance from older Ahderanga as they may get infected too. It is these Ahderanga that fall into a blind rage and must subsequently be hunted before they destroy villages with their strength or the pestilent colony which they carry. There are also other Ahderanga who have formed a mutually beneficial relationship with the Neopteron colony. It gives them protection in exchange for a fresh pile of food for when it wakes up. Abilities Normal State * Arm Swipe: The Ahderanga swings its right arm and stumbles forward. The arm will send hunters flying while the stumble will merely knock them back. * Double Arm Swipe: The Ahderanga swings its arms twice, right then left, and slams down, causing minor tremors. * Tail Slam: The Ahderanga pulls its tail back and swings it with incredible force, sending the hunters flying. * Fall Down: The Ahderanga falls on its back before swinging to the left to get back up. * Fist Slam: The Ahderanga leaps great distances and slams down its fists, causing tremors. * Horn Drag: The Ahderanga drags its infested horns and then swings them upwards towards the end. Getting hit by this attack gives the Hunter bleeding. * Swarm Blast: A rare attack where the Ahderanga roars before smashing the nest around its throat with its chin. This sends out a giant swarm of insects in front of it that inflicts Bleeding. This attack can be used once per Normal State as the nest needs to regrow. Enraged State The Ahderanga huffs out smoke from its mouth. The Fanged Beast's arms become coated in a pink mist and insects stream out of the nests in its antlers as long grey swathes. Contact with the insect swarms inflicts bleeding. * Perfumed Arm Swipe: The Ahderanga pulls its right arm back, puffing out pheromones from its protrusions and spreading it around with a swing of its arm. A swarm comes out of the air and flies to its left until it hits a wall. * Perfumed Arm Punch: The Ahderanga pulls an arm back, puffing out pheromones and sending them forward with a punch of its arm. A swarm comes out of the air and charges forward until it hits a wall. * Perfumed Fist Slam: The Ahderanga leaps great distance and puffs out pheromones before slamming down, sending the cloud out forward and a stream of insects that cover an area around it. * Perfumed Horn Drag: The Ahderanga puffs out a large cloud of pheromones and charges forward. A swarm of insects envelops the cloud before repeating the motion. * Perfumed Puff: The Ahderanga has a chance of releasing a puff of pheromones into the air after a hop. Insects stream out and form a ball in the air that dives down on any Hunter that passes below it. * Rising Hell, Shaking Earth: The Ahderanga slams the ground and simultaneously release a large cloud of pheromones. An enormous wave of insects swoops down from the air in a downward arc before slamming down into the ground. This attack immediately exhausts the Ahderanga. Exhausted State While exhausted, the Ahderanga will drool and the insects can be seen crawling down its horns as they attempt to flee a weakened host. * The Ahderanga will struggle more with its recovery after every attack. * The Ahderanga lets out more roars which are of smaller range. Carves Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Fanged Beast Category:6 Star Level Monster